


abendsonne

by enbyboiwonder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, semiverbal Mitobe Rinnosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: He's never heard that soft tenor before, but he has no doubt as to whom the voice belongs.
Relationships: Koganei Shinji/Mitobe Rinnosuke
Kudos: 16





	abendsonne

**Author's Note:**

> "[Abendsonne](https://youtu.be/c4npQIKOa9Q)" ("evening sun") is the title of an OLDCODEX song; I'd decided last week to name the first fic I finished "Lantana" if it didn't have a title already, but it didn't fit, so I chose another one. Well, not that this one fits either, really…

Koganei stops just before he reaches the doorway. _Wha…at?_ He's never heard that soft tenor before, but he has no doubt as to whom the voice belongs.

Sure enough, when he turns around, he sees Mitobe standing alone in the empty locker room, head turned to the side, ears slowly reddening, eyes refusing to meet his. Mouth parted in surprise, Koganei takes a hesitant step toward the Center.

"Mitobe…? You…"

｢I like you.｣

"Idiot," he grins after interpreting his friend's nervous, fluttering signs. "You don't have to be so shy about it. I like you, too."

Mitobe slowly turns his head and allows his gaze to meet Koganei's. Eyes softening, he gives him a small smile, and Koganei can't help but return it full-force with one of his own. A large, warm hand slips into his, squeezing gently, and he obligingly stretches up to press a kiss to the corner of Mitobe's mouth. He finds his partner watching him fondly when he drops back down onto his heels, and he threads their fingers together, and he can't keep the smile off his lips the entire walk home.


End file.
